Dark Waltz
by OceanGirl28
Summary: Elizabeth Swann’s life is a never-ending waltz from man to man, deceiving each and every one into thinking she loves them... but there is only one man Elizabeth longs to dance with, and that man is out of her reach. WE shipping (full summary inside!)
1. First Waltz

Dark Waltz

June 27, 2004

OceanGirl28

Rating: PG-13 for drinking, descriptive kissing and sexual references

Summary: Elizabeth Swann's life is a never-ending waltz from man to man, deceiving each and every one into thinking she loves them... but there is only one man Elizabeth longs to dance with, and that man in out of her reach. Her father forbade her to see Will Turner long ago, yet can she obey such an order? Will she listen to her father... or her heart? What will her actions lead to? Perhaps the end - of both of them. W/E shipping. No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter One, First Waltz

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Elizabeth Swann waltzed about her front lawn one late summer afternoon. Her bare feet danced swiftly across the soft grass on that warm evening, and she felt as though she had not a care in the world. Many of the curls that her maid had tried so hard to pin atop her head had now fallen, bouncing upon her shoulders. She spun about, letting her arms fly free as she gazed up at the blue sky which slowly began to fade revealing small stars that sparkled like diamonds. Eventually she began to feel light headed and fell to the ground, staring upwards as her vision slowly sharpened. Just then, a blurred image of a boy appeared out of nowhere. She gasped and instantly sat up, her vision clear now as she realized that it was only her good friend, William Turner.

"Good Lord, Will!" she breathed, her hand upon her heart, "Don't do that!" He bent down so that he was eye to eye with her, a funny smile that was often on his face when she was around him. "Did I startle you?" he asked mockingly, being it perfectly obvious that he had done so. Elizabeth smacked him playfully on the back of his head. "Yes, and you know it. What are you doing here? You know my father does not approve of your visits." His smile faded slightly. "I was walking home and saw you dancing alone; thought you may want a partner." Elizabeth could not tell whether he was being sincere or mocking her. She would've loved to dance with another, for she had never before. She only watched the guests longingly at the parties, balls, and masquerades that her father held. "I would hardly call myself spinning around aimlessly dancing, dear William." she replied, laughing softly. "Besides," she added, "I'd probably step on your feet."

"You don't know how to dance? This is coming from the governor's daughter?" Will mockingly made a shocked face, as he put his hand to his heart and gave her his other to help her stand up. She accepted, and a strange feeling that made her heart beat faster in excitement traveled throughout her body from his touch. She wondered what it had meant, for she had never felt that way around Will before. "Are you alright?" he asked, and she saw a slight worry in his eyes, although he tried to hide it. She smiled to reassure him, "Yes, yes I'm fine." Will nodded and reached for her hand. She stepped back, "What are you doing?" she asked, nervously. He rolled his eyes, "Teaching you how to dance, dimwit!" he laughed and shook his head in false disappointment, "and they call you the governor's daughter... "

Elizabeth glared at him and kicked his shin. Smiling at his pain she answered, "Ah, William. You have your fun with me now, but as you said, I'm the governor's daughter." She smiled proudly as Will muttered what sounded like 'silly girl' under his breath, and offered his hand once more. "I won't bite." he said, smiling. Elizabeth now stepped forward and accepted. He gently grasped her other hand and led it to rest atop his shoulder, as he gently snaked his hand around her waist. She swallowed, and for some reason felt rather uncomfortable practicing such a thing with Will. Why did she feel so strange? After all, they had known each other for five years.

"Now," he said, "The man - me," Elizabeth couldn't help but snort as her hand dropped from his shoulder to cover her mouth. "You, Will Turner? A man?" He glared at her and grabbed her hand, placing it back on his shoulder. Elizabeth pulled herself together as he continued, "always leads."

"Why does the man lead? Shouldn't the woman lead? You know, we are good for more than cooking, cleaning and keeping quiet." She said, boldly. "Yes, Liz," Will said, tiredly, "I'm sure you are, but for now I lead, and I would be much obliged if I could continue my teaching without more interruptions?" He lifted an inquiring eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded. "Good, then." Will replied, grasping her free hand. His touch was gentle, despite his rough hands, and she felt content.

Will began to softly whisper, "One, two, three. One, two, three." repeatedly. "No, you step back, remember? I lead." He would say whenever she stepped on his foot. He was patient with her, and after ten minutes or so, she had finally gotten the hang of it. He no longer had to prompt her nor mutter the beat at which she was supposed to step to. It became quiet, and the sun was setting, creating beautiful colors of orange, pink, and red throughout the sky. Elizabeth did not realize that she had been staring into Will's eyes for quite some time until he blinked and looked away. She shook her head, blushing, and he cleared his throat - for he had been gazing at her as well.

She knew it then; she knew the reason for all of her feelings before. Elizabeth had taken a liking to Will. No, not the liking that she took to him when they first got to know each other on the crossing from England, but a strange feeling in her heart; one that she had never felt before. There was a slight uncomfortable silence, yet they still continued to dance.

"How is it that you learned to dance so well?" she whispered, breaking the silence. "My mother taught me back in England. We were poor, but she would often attended parties of the lower gentry."

"Oh." she breathed, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact that she was considered 'better' than Will, although she never once thought of it that way.

After another silence Elizabeth breathed, "This is silly, we have not even music!" She was about to break apart from Will's gentle hands, although she did not want to. Will stopped her and swiftly pulled her back into his arms, humming an unfamiliar tune. She smiled at him, for she knew then that he did not want to stop dancing either. She took a chance and edged closer to him, resting her arm now on his back. For a quick moment he stopped humming, in slight shock, but soon continued, for he took pleasure in Elizabeth's touch. He carefully rested his forehead against hers, and saw a small smile creep upon her lips.

... her lips.

His eyes focused upon her lips, the lips in which he so longed to brush with his own. Would she take anger in his sudden act? He did not want to anger her. As thoughts raced throughout his head about what he should do, he noticed that she was already leaning towards him. They stopped dancing, although his hand lingered on her waist. Their lips edged closer and closer until -

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann yelled from inside the house, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth abruptly pulled back. Her father's voice reminded her that she was, unfortunately, still on earth. Will looked tense, and nervously placed his hands in his pockets. "I must go," she said, worriedly, "Father will be very angry." Will nodded as she ran back into the house, stopping by the door and turning back to smile at Will before closing it behind her.

* * *

So! What do you think? I'm quite happy with the way the beginning of my story turned out. I hope you all feel the same way! Please review, if you wish. Oh yes, and I beg of you – no flames, please! If you don't enjoy my story then please keep your thoughts of it to yourselves. Thank you.

I feel that I must warn you dear readers that there are, unfortunately, no pirates in this story. I am fully aware that the movie is called Pirates of the Caribbean, yet have decided to focus my story on Elizabeth and Will instead. I am in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, but he decided he'd rather stay in Tortuga this story and give Elizabeth and Will their alone time.

My best regards,

OceanGirl28


	2. Forbidden Love

Dark Waltz

June 27, 2004

OceanGirl28

Rating: PG-13 for drinking, descriptive kissing and sexual references

Summary: Elizabeth Swann's life is a never-ending waltz from man to man, deceiving each and every one into thinking she loves them... but there is only one man Elizabeth longs to dance with, and that man in out of her reach. Her father forbade her to see Will Turner long ago, yet can she obey such an order? Will she listen to her father... or her heart? What will her actions lead to? Perhaps the end - of both of them. W/E shipping. No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter Two, Forbidden Love

* * *

Elizabeth rushed through the halls towards her father's study, nearly knocking over a chambermaid and tripping the butler. When she finally arrived at his door, she attempted to straighten up - although it was no use - and knocked twice.

"Come in, come in." she heard her father's stern voice say, "I have much to say to you, Elizabeth." She slowly entered and the door made a most dreadful squeak. Closing it behind her, she saw her father gazing out the window. Elizabeth bit her lip, knowing that he had been watching her with Will. He turned around and looked her up and down, giving a look of disapproval; one she so often managed to get from his eyes.

Elizabeth realized that she must have looked quite unkempt. She had tracked grass all throughout the house from her bare feet, the trail of her dress was covered in mud and her hair was barely tied up at all; which was simply not appropriate for a lady of her 'class'. Governor Swann shook his head and sighed. "Look at you, Elizabeth." he said, "My daughter! The Governor's daughter!" She held her head down in shame. "You're nearly fifteen years of age and have no class, whatsoever."

"Beg your pardon, father, but 'tis not true! I have piano lessons, I know how to read, I am almost always polite at the dinner table, and - "

"And you're socializing with the blacksmith's apprentice? A commoner!" He raised his voice, causing Elizabeth to jump back in fear. Taking a large breath, he placed his hand to his forehead and turned to stare out the window. "I warned you, Elizabeth." he said, "I warned you and that boy that he was not to visit here unless he carried matters of his master's work." Elizabeth stood tall, her hands behind her back, worried of what her father would say next. "You are not to see Mr. Turner again."

"But father!" she interrupted, the tears swelling up in her eyes. "No!" he yelled, standing. "You are a disgrace, Elizabeth! A disgrace! I will not see you lower yourself with that boy. He's trouble and you know it!" Elizabeth shook her head repeatedly. "No, father. No he's not!" she nearly yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me, young lady!" The Governor banged his hand on the table in anger. Elizabeth bit her lip. They both stopped and there was an angry silence. "Ever since your mother died," her father whispered, "all those years ago... I knew that you would need a woman in your life. How else could you be raised to be a lady of class so that I may marry you off to a husband who can support you?"

Marry me off? Marry me off! Elizabeth thought to herself, trying hard to hold back her tears of anger. "That is why," he continued, "I have sent for a lady of fine etiquette. She can teach you the polite and respectable ways of a true woman; the woman you were born to be. Her ship arrives in two days and until then you will not leave the house unless accompanied by the butler, Jonathon. Do you understand?"

She gritted her teeth and could feel the lump in her throat growing larger and larger by each piercing word her father spoke. The pain she swallowed was unbearable as she choked out, "Yes, father."

"Good then." he replied, "Now go... take a bath." He said disgustedly. As Elizabeth left the room she heard her father yell, "And have the maid wash your clothes!"

She rushed down the hall, ignoring the questioning looks on the maid, cook, and butler's faces'. As she finally reached her room Elizabeth slammed the door behind her and fell onto her bed, tears pouring down her face. She would no longer dance freely in the warm winds barefoot... in Will Turner's arms. No. She would become a 'polite and respectable woman' and then be 'married off' to an old, rich man whom she could never love. There was quite an adventure in store for her, one she would happily decline. Who was this teacher her father spoke of? Surely she was not kind if her father approved of her. She laid there for nearly an hour. Her tears eventually faded away, but she continued to lie on her bed, staring at the wall – her mind racing. The maids brought in boiled buckets of water for her bath. She saw them glance worriedly at her and ignored their stares.

Elizabeth did what her father ordered and bathed. The maids dressed her and tied up her hair for dinner. Her father had over a few men and their wives. She sat quietly, saying not a word, until finally excusing herself. She walked up to her room and locked the door, "Do not disturb me," she told her maid, "I am going to bed." Elizabeth lay there on her back, still fully dressed, staring up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silk curtains blowing in the wind. Sitting up, she stared out the window.

The next thing she knew, she was jumping off of the vines she had climbed down and running out the gates... headed towards the smithy. The town of Port Royal looked different in the dark. Though she'd never admit it, Elizabeth felt a dreadful fear in her stomach. The street seemed almost ghostly, save a few drunks and whores. Finally she reached Mr. Brown's Smithy, finding that the room was lit - just as she expected.

As she grew closer she could hear the clang of hammer against sword. Carefully pushing up the heavy bar, she was able to enter, only to see Will working late, as usual. He did not hear her enter and she just sat there, watching him. A few beads of sweat dripped down his moist face and he wiped them away with his arm. Elizabeth noticed the difference in his body; he was no longer the scrawny, pale boy she had met on the crossing from England five years before... no, he was not. She could see the muscle in his arms and his unbuttoned shirt revealed a broad chest. Elizabeth could not deny that she enjoyed watching him. After a few minutes, he stopped hammering and placed the burning sword on a rack so that it would cool. Washing his hands and face and running a hand through his hair, he turned around and saw her. Startled, he jumped back.

"How long have you been there?" he asked after a moment. She smiled and replied, "Only a few minutes." Will walked towards her. "Why are you here at this time? Did you come alone?" She nodded and he sighed in what almost seemed like anger, "You cannot wander these streets at this time of night!" he scolded. Elizabeth looked confused, "Why not?"

"Because you could get killed, or beaten, or raped, Elizabeth!" he said, frustrated. She shuddered at the thought. "I - I'm sorry, Will... " She said nervously, turning to leave. He sighed and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around. "No, I'm sorry." he said, "I should not have been angry with you... it's just that... I just... "

"You just... what, William?" she asked, curiously. "I worry about you! I mean, if anything had ever happened... " His voice trailed off as she smiled. "So why are you here, Elizabeth? Come back for more dance lessons, have you?" she laughed silently to herself, but then remembered why she had come in the first place. Will noticed the worried expression on her face as he gently touched her hand, "What's wrong?" he asked. Tears welled up in her eyes and Will grew worried as well, "What's happened, Elizabeth?" he asked sternly.

"My father... " She started to say, "He's very angry with me." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, embarrassed. Will continued to listen intently, "He's sent for a tutor... not to teach me of books and the bible but to - to teach me how to become the woman my father's always wished me to be. I'm going to be everyone's toy and have no say in anything! I'm trapped, Will." she cried, "and there's no way I can get out."

Will looked deeply sorrowed for Elizabeth, yet he did not know what to say. There was no way he could help, so he just embraced her as she cried on his shoulder. "My mother was always so unhappy." she choked out, "I saw it, yet my father did not. She had to hide all her feelings and act like an entirely different woman; one I grew to hate. I promised myself that I would never become that woman, but now I shall have to break that promise." Will shook his head and broke apart from her, grasping her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"No. No, Elizabeth." he said, still shaking his head, "You'll never become that woman, do you know why? Because you're too strong. I know you won't give in. Just always stay yourself, alright? Will you promise me that?" he asked gently, wiping away her tears. She nodded and sniffled again. There was a silence, and Elizabeth began to pick at a loose string on her dress. "He wants to marry me off to some rich old man so that I may be 'supported'" she muttered. Will felt his stomach drop when she spoke those words. Rich man? He knew he could never be what her father wanted. "I know it's only so that he may profit from it."

Will gently cupped her face and turned her head towards him. It was then that she stopped her complaining and remembered once again why she had come to the smithy at such an hour. Tears poured down her eyes as he grew confused, wiping them away with his thumbs. "Oh, Will!" she breathed, and swallowed so hard that he could hear it and feel her pain. "I cannot - I can't - " she choked, "I can never see you again."

Will's eyes grew wide. He did not understand. Never see Elizabeth Swann again? How could that be? His hands slowly dropped from her face as she gazed at him, sorrowful. "My father forbids it."

Will ran his hands through his hair, nervously. "No." he said, "No. That can't be. Why would he do that?" he asked her, worriedly, although he already knew the answer. "Will." she breathed, standing up and running towards him. She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek, and dropped something in his hand. "Goodbye, Will." she whispered, running out the door in tears.

Will opened his palm to find a silver necklace. On it dangled a heart charm with the initials, "ES" on them. He squeezed it tightly in his hand to hold back his sorrow. Walking back to his work, he kicked the bowl of water as it seeped onto the floor, spreading everywhere. The only woman he would ever love had just walked out of his life... forever.

* * *

Aw, poor Will and Elizabeth! Sorry if this chapter was a bit dramatic, but as many of you may know, I tend to write that way. If you liked it, I love reviews! Don't flame me, please.

Love to my readers and reviewers,

OceanGirl28


	3. Lost Without Will

Dark Waltz

June 27, 2004

OceanGirl28

Rating: PG-13 for drinking, descriptive kissing and sexual references

Summary: Elizabeth Swann's life is a never-ending waltz from man to man, deceiving each and every one into thinking she loves them... but there is only one man Elizabeth longs to dance with, and that man in out of her reach. Her father forbade her to see Will Turner long ago, yet can she obey such an order? Will she listen to her father... or her heart? What will her actions lead to? Perhaps the end - of both of them. W/E shipping. No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter Three, Lost Without Will

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth woke to the sound of her father's angry voice and a loud banging on her door. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Open the door this instant!" Elizabeth cursed herself for oversleeping and forgetting to unlock her door. She grabbed her silk robe and rushed to the door hurriedly to unlock it. As soon as she did so it opened and she greeted her red-faced father with a quick curtsy. She realized that a stern faced woman with no laugh lines, yet a few very large wrinkles on her forehead stood behind her father. She wore a black dress that went all the way up to her neck. Her dark hair was tied back in a tight bun at the top of her head with absolutely no stray strands of hair falling out anywhere. She stood up so straight that it looked as if she slouched the slightest bit, her entire body would break and shatter. "Do not stare, girl." she said, coldly, "Tis rude."

Elizabeth blinked nervously and nodded in response. "Why was your door locked?" her father asked angrily. "A woman must never lock her door." the woman stated. Elizabeth fought hard not to roll her eyes as she replied to her father, "I'm sorry, I didn't wish to be disturbed by the maids."

"That is no excuse, Elizabeth." he replied, "Next time I find this door locked, the consequences will be much to your dislike!" She glared at him. "Do not look at your father in such a way, young lady! You must respect your elders." the woman said. "Who are you to say such things?" she couldn't help but yell, "You don't even know me!" She looked taken aback from Elizabeth's boldness as her angry father said, "This is Miss Harrison, your new tutor, Elizabeth. Her ship arrived ahead of schedule." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. This was the woman she would spend all day with for lord knows how long? What had her father gotten her into?

"Now get dressed and go to the Great Room for your lessons." he said, sternly. A maid entered the room as her father left. The maid, Martha, handed Elizabeth a clean shaft and her least favorite gown, which her father must've requested she wear. As she walked behind to change Miss Harrison spoke to her. "I have brought you something from England." she said, opening her bag.

"How kind of you." Elizabeth said sarcastically, as she walked out in her shaft. Miss Harrison pulled out something and handed it to Elizabeth. "What an unusual hat!" she said, placing it on her head and making faces her new tutor revolted in. "'Tis no hat." she said, grabbing it from Elizabeth, "Tis a corset; the newest fashion in London." Elizabeth looked confused as Miss Harrison motioned for her to lift her arms. She wrapped it around her waist and bosom and began to yank and pull at the strings in the back. Elizabeth gasped at the sudden pain that shot throughout her body as her tutor pulled the strings tighter and tighter. "I can't breathe!" she said, pulling away and placing her hand on her stomach, "You're trying to kill me, aren't you!" she choked out. Miss Harrison sighed angrily and reached for the strings once more, "A woman must suffer to be beautiful." she said, "If the women in London can withstand the pain, then I'm sure you can as well, Miss Swann."

"Well women in London must've learned not to breathe!" Elizabeth said stubbornly as her maid slipped the dark green dress over her head.

That morning Elizabeth learned many things. Women must never raise their voices. Women must never lock their doors. Women must always respect their elders and husbands. Women must never miss tea time. Women must never walk barefoot. Women must always shade their delicate faces from the sunlight. Women of her status must never converse with those lower than her, one she hated the most. She also learned how to sip tea instead of gulp it, and when she was learning how to keep a most uncomfortable posture, she grew dizzy from lack of breathing and collapsed on the floor.

Her days went on the same way, and she eventually grew used to the corset, only feeling sick on nights where the temperature grew high. Soon it was late September and she turned fifteen. Her father threw her a party, inviting all of his close friends. At supper she noticed a man glancing at her ever so often. She said little, unless asked a question. Growing rather uncomfortable by the man's stares, she excused herself politely, saying that she felt over-heated and was going for a walk. Unfortunately, the man stood up and offered to walk with her.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, "But I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"Please, Miss Swann." he replied, "I insist."

She bit her lip and accepted, knowing that it would make her father angry if she refused. They walked slowly outside her house in silence. He stopped suddenly and bowed. "I'm sorry, Miss Swann," he said, "Tis rude of me, for I have not yet introduced myself. My name is James, Captain James Norrington. We met six years ago on the crossing from England, do you remember?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Norrington... Lieutenant Norrington... he had to be at least in his early thirties! She tried to maintain herself as she curtsied. "Yes, Captain." she replied. They continued to walk. She saw him glance at her out of the corner of her eye a few times, and brought her shawl up so that it now covered her shoulders and chest. "Lovely weather, we've been having." he said. "Yes... " she replied, uncomfortably. "The winds will come soon." he added. "Yes... " she said, once more. They walked for nearly ten minutes, saying few words. Elizabeth found herself entirely relieved when they reached her home.

The guests were now in the Great Room, sipping wine and talking of taxes and the weather; nothing that she took interest in. The Captain reached for her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. She smiled crookedly at him as he left, then wiped her hand on her dress.

When the night was finally over, and all the guests were gone, her father and Miss Harrison scolded her for how she handled Norrington. "You were extremely rude!" Miss Harrison said. "We'll be lucky if he even enters this house again, for fear of rejection!" her father added. "Father I did not reject him, I simply was not interested." Elizabeth replied, softly. "He may very well be our source of survival, Elizabeth! I won't be the Governor forever, you know." She shook her head and turned around. "Goodnight, father." she said, "I am weary from the day's events and wish to go to bed." His face grew red in anger. "I am not done talking with you, young lady!" Elizabeth continued to walk upstairs, ignoring him. "Elizabeth Swann get down here this instant! Your father has not yet finished. Obey him, girl!" Miss Harrison said coldly.

Elizabeth stopped and slowly turned around, infuriated. "I am having a few friends over for tea, the day after tomorrow," her father said, "and they would be much obliged if you'd play them that new piece you've been working on." She sighed. "Of course, father." Elizabeth replied, "Anything for you." She spoke sarcastically yet gave him a sincere look, then turned back upstairs.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry if any of you died of boredom from this chapter. I didn't have much fun writing it, so you may have noticed the lack of talent. (Not that any of the other chapters have talent either, lol) It's also very short. Anyhow, there very well may be a few other chapters like this one, but they are all needed greatly so that the plot may increase in my story. I have actually thought the entire story through! I'm so proud because all my other stories tend to go on and on and on and I can never think up a good ending.

I've actually written the first thirteen chapters of this story. I'm not posting them all at once though so that I may hopefully get more reviews! So please review if for some odd reason you liked this chapter, lol. No flames, please!

-OceanGirl28


	4. Miss Swann

Dark Waltz

June 27, 2004

OceanGirl28

Rating: PG-13 for drinking, descriptive kissing, violence, and sexual references

Summary: Elizabeth Swann's life is a never-ending waltz from man to man, deceiving each and every one into thinking she loves them... but there is only one man Elizabeth longs to dance with, and that man in out of her reach. Her father forbade her to see Will Turner long ago, yet can she obey such an order? Will she listen to her father... or her heart? What will her actions lead to? Perhaps the end of both of them. W/E shipping. No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter Four, Miss Swann

Two days passed and Elizabeth found herself greeting guests for tea that afternoon. After much talk of weather, taxes, books, and other dull subjects that Elizabeth did not partake in, her father asked her to play her new piece. She stood up, placing her tea cup down upon the table, and walked towards the piano bench. Smiling falsely at the small audience, and nodding sternly at her father, she turned to play. It was a relatively long piece, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Elizabeth banged the keys loudly to purposely anger her father. When she finished, she curtsied as the audience clapped lightly and flashed polite smiles. Their disapproval made her smile even larger, as did the looks on her father's and Miss Harrison's faces. Soon the guests began to leave and her father saw them out. Miss Harrison sat there, staring angrily. Elizabeth smiled back at her, happy to have embarrassed them. When all the guests had left, Governor Swann walked back into the Great Room, glaring at his daughter.

"You are a disgrace!" he yelled, "I cannot even come to think that you would pull off a stunt like that, Elizabeth! My daughter, my own daughter! Do you have any idea how dreadful that banging sounded?"

"Yes, father." Elizabeth replied softly, "I'm sorry, I must be going deaf."

"Don't speak to me that way, girl!" the Governor yelled back, "You're lucky I am a good man not to slap you across the face!"

"Good man? Good man!" she yelled back, then Miss Harrison interrupted, "Do not raise your voice to your father, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ignored her, "Go on, slap me. Slap me right across the face, father... or are you too good a man?" she asked, mockingly.

Governor Swann glared at her for a moment, then turned and walked away as Miss Harrison motioned for her to sit at the piano. "Don't touch me!" she whispered, pushing her hand away. She stood back as Elizabeth walked to the piano, angrily sitting down. Miss Harrison seemed rather shocked with her sudden behavior, and Elizabeth was rather startled with her actions as well. "That was a terrible thing you threatened your father to do, girl." she said, "Maybe he should've done so; it may have taught you a good lesson in manners."

Elizabeth took a large breath, swallowing her anger, and began to play. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the butler walking towards the door and opening it. Lord, who could be here now? She asked herself. She saw Will enter the waiting room as she stopped playing, making a dreadful sound on the piano as her hands hit many of the bottom keys. She locked eyes with him. It was the first time she had seen Will for months, and he looked well.

"Governor Swann," the butler said, "There's a delivery for you from the smithy." Her father rushed downstairs and Will handed the sword to him. "Here you are, sir." he said, glancing once more at Elizabeth. "Thank you, boy. Now it's best that you run back to the shop now and thank your master for me."

Will knew that the Governor did not want him to be around his daughter and he nodded. Will then turned towards Elizabeth, who was still gazing at him. "Elizabeth." he said, bowing. She shook out of her trance and nodded slightly in return, catching his eye once more before he left. "Excuse me, boy!" Miss Harrison interrupted, and Will turned around - a questioning yet polite expression on his face. "You will address a lady higher than you as 'Miss'"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in embarrassment and anger. How dare she! How dare she insult Will like that! The one thing she always felt uncomfortable talking with William about was their differences in class. Will looked as if someone had just spat on his face, yet managed to half-smile politely. "My apologies, ma'am." he replied to Miss Harrison, then turned to Elizabeth, who's eyes were hooked on her feet. "Good day, Miss Swann." Before he left he could see the tears in her eyes, and regretted leaving her in such a state.

She sighed, could they at least have said a few words? No. Her father would disapprove. She sat there, thinking. "Go on, continue." her father said, angrily. She rolled her eyes and was about to play when Miss Harrison said, "Do not roll your eyes at your father, girl." She fought hard not to roll her eyes once more, as she continued playing. Miss Harrison had her practicing till her hands grew numb, and she decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed.

As she lay there, she could not get the image of Will out of her mind. Elizabeth hugged her pillow, thinking of his hair that his gentle hands always seemed to find a way of running through, his chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the light, his luscious mouth on which often had a silly grin in her presence, his strong, muscular body. She had noticed that his voice was much deeper than before as well, and it no longer cracked when he spoke. Just then her maid knocked on the door and slowly opened it, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm sorry miss."

"No, come in." she replied, smiling. Martha had always been so kind to her. She was also only four years older than she. 'Twas a pity she had to work in this dreadful house. "The master would like to know if you are well?"

"Tell him I am perfectly fine, just weary from today's events." Elizabeth replied, "I shall eat a large breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss." Martha replied, closing the door. It was then Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Will.

The weeks went by dreadfully slow. Her lessons of being proper eventually took hold of her, and she found herself strangely unable to stand up to her father. Miss Harrison seemed to have taken notice of this, and took delight in the fact. Another month passed and Elizabeth had nearly lost all of her dignity, and became accustomed to her father's ways.

One night at a small dinner party that Captain Norrington had attended, Elizabeth continued to catch all of his glances at her. She stayed quiet and wished she had something to cover herself with; or make herself disappear. She kept attempting to subtlety rest her chin on her hands, or cross her arms, attempting to cover herself. Whenever she did so Miss Harrison would kick her foot under the table, and Elizabeth knew she thought it bad posture. Was it not also inappropriate at the way Norrington was looking at her? Unfortunately she was the only one who seemed to notice. After much thinking, Elizabeth came to the conclusion that she was only being paranoid, and that Captain Norrington was, indeed, looking at her face.

After dinner the Captain left to discuss what she assumed were matters of business with her father. She felt greatly relieved at his absence and conversed in subjects of King George and his taxes. She met quite a jolly man named Mr. Wentworth. He was kind and humorous with a pot belly and rosy cheeks to match. Elizabeth liked the man... yet did not agree with his thoughts on the King. "God save King George!" he yelled as he left the room, most likely heading to the tavern. Elizabeth could tell that he was quite drunk and the guests seemed to take it well; so she assumed that dear Mr. Wentworth was always that way. She continued to talk of how fine the weather was until after realizing what she was talking about, and grew quiet. What was happening to her? She knew that she was not enjoying this life... it's just that she seemed to have gotten used to it; something she had tried dreadfully hard not to do. Eventually the guests left, including the Captain. Once everyone was gone, Elizabeth's father beckoned her to his study. Confused, she entered.

"Elizabeth." he said, smiling. She grew more confused, for it was the first time in months he had done so in her presence. He sighed happily and motioned for her to sit down. "I'll stand, thank you... " she replied, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"As you must know, I spoke with Captain Norrington earlier." he said, and a gut-wrenching pain grew in her stomach. "It seems that you left a better impression on him on his last visit then I had thought!" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in fear of what her father was trying to say. "He has asked if he may court on you... " Her mouth opened to protest when he added, "and I have accepted."

Elizabeth's mouth gaped open. "But I have no interest in him!" she choked out, as the knot in her stomach tightened. "I'm sure that once you get to know him you will see what a fine man he is." her father replied, "and quite well-off, I must say. He comes from a family of great descendants." Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore and shook her head, tears swelling up in her eyes. She banged on his desk with a protesting hand. "Father! He is over twice my age!" She gritted through her teeth. He stood up as well, so that he was eye to eye with her. "Age does not matter when it comes to your future, Elizabeth!" he whispered. "My future? You mean your future! You have no care in what happens to me!" she stated.

"That is a lie and you know it!" he protested, yet she continued to glare at him. The Governor sighed and sat down, placing his hand to his forehead. "You will obey me, Elizabeth," he said, "and spend time with the Captain tomorrow afternoon. He is paying you a visit." Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak once more but he held up a hand. "Go! Leave me be."

She sighed angrily and left the room. She did not want to spend any time at all with the Captain. She had no interest in him, and the only interest he had in her was not what mattered. Sighing, she wondered what would become of her. Elizabeth tried to picture her life with Norrington, and she felt as if she would be sick. Then out of no where she pictured what her life would be like with William... and took pleasure in it. Her already red eyes swelled up with tears as she knew it would never be.

A little more in this chapter. Do you think that I'm dragging it out? It seems like it, only I tend to rush my other stories and one bad thing happens after another. Most of my reviewers for 'Norrington's Choice' seemed to enjoy all the action, but as I tried to keep writing it I lost the touch, and it turned into trash. If you're a 'Norrington's Choice' fan, I'm sorry. Maybe one day I'll go back to it and make it better! But for now, I'm focusing on this story.

By the way, I'm terribly sorry for lack of updates, and for shorter chapters. As the story progresses the chapters will get longer.

Terradaina: Thank you for your correction. I had considered that as I wrote this story and decided to just leave him as Commodore anyways... but now I've changed my mind and he is currently going to be Captain, haha. Also yes, I agree. I believe it's wrong that people dislike Elizabeth only because they're in love with Will and jealous of her.

Turner-Bloodline: Haha thank you for your review! However it isn't going to end like the movie -evil laugh- ;D

Love to you all,

OceanGirl28


	5. I Can't Breathe!

Dark Waltz

June 27, 2004

OceanGirl28

Rating: PG-13 for drinking, kissing, and sexual references

Summary: Elizabeth Swann's life is a never-ending waltz from man to man, deceiving each and every one into thinking she loves them... but there is only one man Elizabeth longs to dance with, and that man is out of her reach. Her father forbade her to see Will Turner long ago, yet can she obey such an order? Will she listen to her father... or her heart? What will her actions lead to? Perhaps the end... of both of them W/E shipping. No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few new characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter Five, I Can't Breathe!

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth woke up dreading the day's events. Soon enough, it was past tea time and Norrington arrived. They went for a walk along the shore. Elizabeth nervously twirled her parasol. "I was overjoyed when your father agreed to let me court on you, Miss Swann." he said. "Yes... " she replied, smiling crookedly, "So was... so was I." She didn't know why she answered with a lie; she just did not want to be rude.

He smiled back. "You're very beautiful." he said as he stopped. Elizabeth didn't know what to do, and stopped as well, biting her lip. Beauty? Was that all he cared of? Quite obviously yes, for he did not even know her. His hand cautiously rose to cup her face, and her eyes followed it. Elizabeth fought hard to keep a straight face as she said, "Tis getting late. We best be heading to my father's house for supper." she half-smiled and turned around, as he followed.

The days consisted of the same routines. The Commodore would visit nearly every afternoon, courting on Elizabeth. They would either stay inside, drinking tea in silence, or if it was nice out, they would go for a walk. One afternoon they were walking through town when Elizabeth spotted Will. She caught his longing eyes as she walked side by side with the Captain, who seemed to notice. "I remember when you and young Mr. Turner first met on the crossing from England." he said, as she looked away from Will, and half-smiled to Norrington. "You two were always running around making trouble for us as we attempted to work on the ship." He laughed and stopped, resting his hand on her neck as she turned away. "You're no longer the little girl I once knew, Elizabeth." he said, "You've become a beautiful woman." His head began to move towards hers as she pulled away from him nervously. He sighed and they continued to walk. Elizabeth caught Will's sad gaze once more, and she wanted to break down in tears. "I am sorry for my sudden actions, Elizabeth." the Captain spoke as they neared her house. It was the second time that he had called her by her first name, and she was rather annoyed having never given him permission to do so. "Tis alright." she replied, uncomfortably.

Months went by and Norrington had barely touched her, afraid that she would pull away. She was happy he did so, yet felt rather guilty that she had made him so uncomfortable. Autumn, winter, and spring passed - and summer finally arrived. One extremely hot evening, Elizabeth accepted the Captain's suggestion to go for a walk - for the room and all the people in it were suffocating her. Fanning herself continuously, she followed him out to the docks. They stood there for a moment, staring at the moon. "Elizabeth?" he whispered as she turned her attention to him. It looked as if his mind was racing, and although she tried, she could not read his thoughts. Confused, she stopped fanning herself for a moment. "Are you alright?" she asked, politely. His thoughts seemed to stop as he turned to look her in the eye. Elizabeth could feel his hands snake around her waist and she gasped at his sudden touch. The next thing she knew, Norrington's head slowly edged closer to hers.

It was now Elizabeth's mind that raced. She wanted to push him away, but did not have the heart to do so again. She had made him wait long enough and felt almost as if she owed it to him. But no - she didn't owe him anything. Finally she gave in to her thoughts as his lips nervously brushed her bottom lip. She shivered worriedly. The Captain felt her shiver and took it as an act of pleasure, so he decided to try again. He gently sucked her bottom lip. Startled, Elizabeth dropped her fan and heard a splash in the water. "Oh... " she gasped, turning around and staring into the dark waters. She knew that it was gone, but needed an excuse to break away from his touch. Elizabeth felt extremely selfish for thinking so lowly of the Captain. She knew he was a fine man, just as her father had said, yet there was always that thought of William Turner in the back of her mind that made knots in her stomach. "I - I'm so sorry." she said to Norrington, "I feel rather ill now without my fan." She knew that it was a silly excuse to return to the mansion, but she had panicked and wasn't thinking straight with the heat. He nodded solemnly and turned around. Feeling guilty, Elizabeth grabbed his arm, spinning him back around, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, although she knew he wanted much more than that. However, at the time it was all that she had to offer him.

Nearly six weeks later, in mid August, they took another walk to the beach. It was then that Norrington tried again. There was no chance that she could reject him for a third time, so she reluctantly let him run his tongue across her mouth, sucking gently on her bottom lip occasionally. She did not kiss him back... she couldn't. Every time his lips made contact with hers an image of Will and her waltzing across the soft grass danced through her head. Their bodies edging closer and closer...

After that, Norrington was much more open with her. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. Elizabeth enjoyed hearing stories of his past - his voyages on the seas - him being threatened by pirates. However she felt uncomfortable walking in the streets with his arm around her waist, for she was always worried that Will would appear. She hadn't seen him for almost a year, and almost hoped that he would be walking in the streets and their eyes would meet as they did so many times before. Just one look and he could read her like a book. She always enjoyed having someone understand her - for her father did not.

Soon her sixteenth birthday had arrived and her father held yet another small party with his close friends. Extremely bored, she was almost relieved when Norrington asked her to walk with him. They sat on a bench outside of her house in silence. The Captain looked as he did when he was deciding whether to kiss her or not, and Elizabeth grew uncomfortable. Finally he spoke.

"Elizabeth," he said, "I have achieved many goals in my life. I've moved to Port Royal, I have just been told that I am to become the Commodore... I couldn't be any happier." he paused, "Yet there always seemed to be one thing missing." He took another breath as she listened intently, "A marriage to a fine woman." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as he got down on his knee in front of her. "You, Elizabeth," he said, "Have become a fine woman." Norrington grasped her hands in his. Elizabeth's mouth gaped and she did not know what to say. Panicking, she stood up, his hands releasing hers - a look of worry in his eyes. The corset felt tighter than ever and she found it hard to breathe. The hot, moist air caused her to feel dizzy, as she found herself gasping for air. "I - I can't breathe!" she choked out. "Yes - I'm feeling a bit nervous myself." the Commodore replied, standing up.

Elizabeth felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she lost her balance, hitting her head hard on the side of the wooden bench and falling to the ground.

* * *

That was so fun to write! Haha. Yes, of course my idea of that came from the actual movie Pirates of the Caribbean. I enjoyed writing this chapter more because Elizabeth and Norrington's relationship began to finally develop. (For the good or the bad) The chapter may be shorter than the others, or else it's just that the paragraphs are much longer. Oh well. As I promised in Norrington's Choice, I would write a story in which total respect was given to the Commodore. If you do not yet believe I have given him complete respect, then just wait until further chapters - for he will appear again, I promise!

-OceanGirl28


End file.
